


Morning Breath

by ShortInsomniac98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Married Life, Morning Kisses, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: A soft early morning moment in the South Downs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a micro-fic ask game I did on my Tumblr blog @//devilsss-dyke. Requested by: Anonymous.

Sunlight poured in, filtering through the thin, white curtains which hung over the window, and poured over Crowley’s face. Aziraphale smiled and reached out to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen over his face behind his ear. Crowley’s eyes scrunched and then opened.

“Morning,” he said, smiling when he saw Aziraphale lying there beside him.

“Good morning, dear,” Aziraphale said, and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly.

“Mm,” Crowley groaned. “V’got morning breath, angel. Don’t kiss me.”

“I don’t mind,” Aziraphale said, laughing quietly as Crowley buried his face in his chest.

“I do,” Crowley said. “M’gross in the mornings.”

“I think you’re lovely any time of day.”

Crowley let out a singular small laugh. “Stop.”

“I do,” Aziraphale said.

“Sure.”

Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hair gently. “I do. I think you’re wonderful, and I’m so grateful to have you hear with me. Morning breath and all.”

Crowley chuckled, looking up at him, and let Aziraphale kiss his lips once more, slower this time, more deliberately. He pulled away.

“I’m going to go brush my teeth, and then I’ll be right back,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Crowley gave him a sly sort of grin before sliding out of bed and sauntering on into the bathroom.


End file.
